


New

by sunalso



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Post S1E7. Kelly needs coffee, and maybe a girlfriend.





	New

Kelly was tired. She should be in her bunk but had ended up in the mess instead, drinking coffee and staring into space. Literally.

Her mind kept trying to pick out constellations in the stars outside the window, but she didn’t even know the name of the station they were docked at. Ed was stuck making reports about the last few missions to people higher up in the command chain, which meant he’d been on the station for almost a week. That means Kelly was doing his job and her job, and how the hell did he keep everything running smoothly.

The Ed she’d knew couldn’t remember to get eggs at the store, even if she reminded him, twice.

Kelly yawned.

It was nice to see him really finding where he belonged. It made her glad to know him.

Her jaw cracked as she yawned again.

“Might want to drink that faster.”

Kelly looked away from the empty blackness of space and right into Alara’s warm eyes. “I’m just unwinding,” Kelly said, and nodded at the seat across from her. “The caffeine isn’t enough to keep me up at this point.”

Alara set down the bowl of…whatever she was eating and sat across the table from Kelly.

“You’re doing an excellent job filling in for the captain,” Alara said, dipping her spoon into what Kelly hoped was soup. Bright green soup. Food was always a little tricky between species. “Everyone says so. Except Gordon, but no one listens to him anyway.”

“And what does Gordon say I’m doing wrong?”

“Not enough strippers and booze.”

They both snorted, but then Kelly sighed. “It’s nice of you to say so. I think I’m glad we don’t have the vote up and down system like the last planet we were on. I’d have been thrown out an airlock already.” She dropped her head into her hands.

“Not true. I’m sure we’d do something much more civilized, like dissolve you in acid.”

Kelly glanced up at Alara, who was grinning. She wrapped her lips around her spoon and Kelly forgot whatever comeback she’d had. Alara had the most amazing mouth, which usually Kelly ignored completely because getting involved with her ship’s head of security was a terrible idea. But right now she was exhausted, and she just wanted to watch Alara eating soup.

“Do you want a taste?” Alara asked after a few moments.

“Yes…er, what?”

“You’re staring.” Alara’s cheeks pinked as she held a spoonful of the soup out towards Kelly.

Kelly leaned forward, she paused, then threw caution to the wind. Flirting wasn’t the worst thing she could do, was it? Keeping her eyes on Alara’s, Kelly leaned forward and poked her tongue into the liquid before sucking the entire bowl of the spoon into her mouth. God, she was going to be so sorry if the soup tasted like dog crap.

To her surprise, it was sweet with a hint of a spice she couldn't name, and completely delicious. She moaned in enjoyment as she slid her lips off the spoon.

Alara’s face was an even brighter shade of pink, and her breathing hitched when Kelly licked her lips. It was that tiny inhalation, sucked in between Alara’s perfect lips, that told Kelly she wasn’t way off base.

“It’s good,” she said. “Really good.”

“Um, thank you.” Alara’s eyes dropped to the bowl.

Kelly winced. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have…I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You’re not.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

Alara glanced back up at Kelly, and she brought her hands together, crunching the spoon into an unrecognizable shape.

“And you seem nervous.”

Alara sighed and slumped. “I’m trying not to kiss you because I don’t know if you want to be kissed, and maybe you weren’t flirting. I could be reading the signals all wrong because you’re human and—”

Kelly leaned across the table and kissed her. It was only a brief peck on the lips, just enough for Kelly to get an idea of the feel before she sat back. They were as soft as they looked. “You didn’t get the signals wrong.”

“Oh, good.”

Kelly picked up her mug and sipped. “You know, you looked really cute in that hat you were wearing on Sargus 4, even if it turned out to be totally culturally inappropriate.”

Alara laughed. “I’m glad at least you thought so.”

“What? You rocked that whole look.”

“Thank you.” She awkwardly set her crumpled spoon down. “I guess I’m done eating.”

“I’m pretty sure this place has more than one spoon.”

Alara’s lips quirked. “I was actually thinking of, maybe, going for a walk. In the simulator, with sunshine, and flowers, and…um, do you want to go?”

“Oh my god, that sounds amazing.” Kelly polished off her coffee in a single chug, not that she needed it to stay awake now when she was buzzing with what could be the start of, well, something.

Alara grinned. “Can I show you one of my favorite places from back home?”

“I’d like that.”

Kelly walked beside her into the hallway. The corridors of the ship seemed nicer than normal, and even the stars outside the window seemed cheerier.

Her hand brushed Alara’s and Alara shivered before intertwining her fingers with Kelly’s. The touch was gentle, and barely there, and very new, but it made her heart skip a few beats.

“Alara,” she said as they walked. “I should warn you that I can be terrible to be with, my job comes first.”

“Mine too. But I don’t want to forget how to be me, either.”

Kelly smiled and glanced at Alara, who was ginning too. “I think we just might get along.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
